


(and there is a world) we can always be

by nothingcouldcomebetweenoopsandhi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old Harry, 24 year old louis, Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Smut, Sort of incest, Superstitions, Virgin!Harry, a lot of parentheses (side thoughts/comments), b!h, closet Harry, forbidden pleasure, handjobs, liam is immune to louis' (hatred) banters, niall gets distracted easily, niall leaves harry everywhere, step brothers au, t!l, their parents will get married real soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingcouldcomebetweenoopsandhi/pseuds/nothingcouldcomebetweenoopsandhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t know why he is surrounded by girls on New Year’s Eve. Harry doesn’t know why he agreed to Niall’s invitation in the first place. Harry doesn’t know why he likes collecting dark colored panties. Harry doesn’t know why in the age of 21, he hasn’t had sex yet with anyone. Harry doesn’t know why that little man mere 6 feet away from him is stealing glances at him. Harry doesn’t know why he’s glancing back.</p><p>[Or where Harry gets invited to a New Year’s Eve party and meets Louis. Things got interesting from there, and that didn’t stop even if they discovered both of their single parents are getting married to one another.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and there is a world) we can always be

**Author's Note:**

> Got the plot from my friend who shared a prompt with me from another fandom. If there are any material (movie or books) that has a huge comparison between my story and those, please tell me immediately. I want to watch/read it so I could switch it this story a little bit.
> 
> PS: The first few chapters are shit, but I am planning to edit those immediately. (Especially the first chapter)

To sum it all up, Harry’s life is a huge confusion. For him, at least. One thing he knows for sure, is that he’s gay. He’s interested in men. But, he still doesn’t know why he hasn’t said a word to his dad and sister. He doesn’t know why he is closeted even though he knows his family will accept him no matter what.

 _Where’s that dickhead?_ Harry thinks to himself, eyes roaming around the large room filled with intoxicated people ranging 13-35 (says the poster he has stumbled upon before entering the room doors), searching for Niall. It has been almost an hour since the two has split up. Now, 4 girls are clinging on him like leeches, trying to please him (although fails miserably, but Harry doesn’t tell them of course.)

“Uhm, excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude but,” he asks kindly, “I have to find my friend so we can countdown to the New Year’s together.”

 _It’s a great reason, right? Of course it is._ Harry says to himself on his mind, more on assuring himself.

He was answered with “Aren’t we enough?” “Let’s countdown together.” “We’re fun, aren’t we? Stay, Harry.” “We can occupy you the whole night, believe it! Or the whole year, if you ask.”

Okay. Harry has always been pertained to as a beautiful human being (inside and out, his 8th grade teacher says). But he can’t keep hanging out with these V owners (he remembers Gemma call it that.) especially because it’s not his special interest at any means.

After minutes of convincing (more like distracting) he finally slipped out of the four girls’ grips, not bothering to look back. He then resumes to a closer exploration to Niall’s whereabouts. That blonde man is a quick mover he can be compared to a street snatcher to be honest.

He doesn’t find Niall. He gave up in the times between getting distracted by the humongous chocolate fountain he found and dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. He finds himself sitting at a bar ordering drinks for himself.

While drinking, he notices two kids who’s most likely flirting with each other at the back corner of the room. They aren’t actually kids. The lot must be 13 year olds who took the opportunity to enter this party. Harry is disappointed at this event’s poor age restriction. Who knows what will happen to those kids after, hope their parents pick them up.

Although that mere situation isn’t the only thing that catches Harry’s attention. At first, he thought the four girls he left has found him once again and is now staring at him from behind. He felt like someone is watching him closely. Turning around. He doesn’t find anybody approaching him. But, he is met with blue eyes that outshined the lights the room. He was constantly glancing at Harry, whilst leaning back on his black jacket to the wall, a red cup in his hand.

Does Harry need to panic? What if this man follows him home and cut his head off with a head piercing string? Harry’s too young to die!

But then again, he looks angelic to perform a felony. Yes, even though he wears dark clothing, Harry finds him pleasant to look at. Little did he know that he’s almost returning the same amount of glances this guy is giving him.

He has to admit that he’s desperate for sex. By sex, he means real sex. For 21 years, Harry has lived up his sexual life to the limit of just his own fingers. Imagine rimming yourself without a larger package to come next? Harry had to sate himself with just that!

He finds this guy attractive. Being the noob he is, he’s almost panicking to what he’s going to do next. He knows this guy is checking him out. And he is almost certain the guys noticed he’s looking at him back too. He’s such a loser for feeling embarrassed.

The music has seemed to get louder and every millisecond that has passed and Harry finds himself in the middle of the dancefloor, doing a very old dance move. The crowd’s cheer for him has almost gotten unnoticed because of his intoxication. He almost forgot about the drink he has on his hand. The music has gotten faster and faster until Harry doesn’t know what dance move to perform next. He thought that a little bit of adlib steps won’t hurt.

Moments later, he felt a hand touch his waist and air hitting the side of his neck (well, of course that’s the limit of the guy’s reach). The guy doesn’t speak a word but they move in sync through the music, sways to every beat. It was obvious that either one of them has the true talent of dancing. Harry thinks this incident alone is very hot and that what keeps them going.

“Hi.” The guy behind Harry suddenly say. Was it possible to get your ears filled with honey for just a short while? Because he’s pretty sure it just did. He finds himself smiling like an idiot, dimples showing. “You’re an adorable bunch, aren’t you?”

“Hello.” Harry replies, still grinning. “and thank you.”

They continue to dance until they got to the point they were facing each other, a few centimeters separating them. Harry’s arms were draped over the guy’s neck, flicking his hair constantly to the beat of the music. Their faces were really close to each other, Harry’s pretty sure he’d memorize these features despite his intoxication. These round eyebrows, button nose, and Harry’s favorite is probably the stubble littering his face. _It’s the most attractive._

Their moves have suddenly gone out-timed and miscued. Like they were dancing to their synchronized heart beats than the music. The two of them has their own bubble, only consisting of the music of their hearts. Their lips were millimeters close. Harry was up for it, and he was sure their lips brushed just before they got distracted by a loud microphone feedback.

“New Year’s at 2 minutes! Better get outside to watch the fireworks display and make sure to find the best spot.” The emcee announces.

Next thing he knew, Harry was being pulled by this guy outside, evident smiles on both of their faces. _Why do we look like a 10 years long couple celebrating their anniversary? What thoughts, Harry. What thoughts._

They got the spot beside a tree, a clear view of the dark sky overlooking. That’s when it hit Harry.

He doesn’t like fireworks.

_What a way to ruin an impression, Harry._

A minute has passed and Harry has been contemplating if he should show the shallow truth to his date (he doesn’t know why he consider him as it.) Two of his fingers are rubbing the tips of his ears as if they were itching. They weren’t.

“Is it just me or 2016’s going to be a real big blast?” the guy says. “I mean, for me, 2015 was occasionally shit. I just think next year’s going to be a lot different. _Hope so.”_

Harry didn’t hear the two words the shorter guy has muttered after his louder statement. “Well, I don’t usually think about those things first-handedly. I’m the type of person who just waits for the situations, difficult or not, to happen. _Let destiny do its job. Or her job. Or his job. Or their job._ ”

The guy chuckles and it might already be the most amazing sound Harry has heard. “You believe in destiny?” he asks, not believing anything Harry has said.

“Honestly, I believe in a lot of things.” He hums. Bowing his head to at least hide his slight embarrassment. “Superstitions too.”

“Really? What does superstition even mean?” he asks. Harry thinks this guy’s kidding, and he might actually be correct. “The word itself is scary, so don’t answer that.”

Harry can sometimes get paranoid because of these superstitions. There was this one time last year when he suddenly (out of nowhere) decided to check his horoscope of that day. It said that people would be laughing at him, either because he said something funny or he embarrassed himself. He got scared and chose to not talk to someone all day.

He was about to reminisce a little more about some past encounters he had relating to conspiracies when people started counting down from 10. He looked to his side finding the guy looking up at him, smiling. Harry smiles back and counts down along with the people.

“1! Happy New Year!” everybody shouted. They blew their horns and cheered. Fireworks were shot upwards to the sky, flashing neons of colors. Exactly before Harry raised his hands to cover his ears, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and thin lips touched his full ones.

It wasn’t a chaste kiss, it wasn’t a peck neither. It wasn’t particularly long but it was warm. Warn and fantastic.

Next thing he knew, they’re lips were pulled apart but their hands were intact and the guy was pulling Harry somewhere. He doesn’t know where, his mind was still fuzzy, both intoxicated with the drink he’s had and the recent kiss he received.

It all happened so fast, Harry found himself in a car. A very dim car, making out with the guy he’s just met tonight. _It’s happening. It’s happening. It’s happening._ Harry chants in his head. Because of that exact reason, he kept going. He latched on to the guy, touching every part of his body. Everything feels hazy but right. Hazy and amazing.

Harry has had a couple of makeouts here and there. Some hand and blow jobs back in highschool too (secretly.) And this exact moment isn’t like any other.

“I’m a virgin.” He accidentally blurts out in the middle of their kiss. He mentally scolds himself. This nigt was an open book for this guy, and he got through with the fireworks thing but this just got out of hand.

Everything stopped, and Harry was still sitting on his lap. He had his eyes closed, like he was afraid to see the guy’s reaction. He expected a loud laugh, maybe like the honey filled laugh he heard a while ago too. But it didn’t come, he slowly opened his eyes, one by one. He was welcomed with a genuine smile.

“With looks like yours that is something I normally wouldn’t believe in but it’s okay. Someone’s virginity doesn’t define who they are.”

“Bullshit.” Harry responds.The moment didn’t tensionize like usual, they found themselves laughing at each other.

“No, seriously. I don’t mind.” The shorter guy says.

He doesn’t know particularly why, but his heart warms and he got more turned on.

They continued kissing, until the guy’s hand went underneath Harry’s shirt, to his back. It raises until the fabric was just right above his abs.

In the midst of it all, the guy stops. “Uhm, do you want to… Uh, whatever, nevermind.”

Harry was confused. “No, tell me.”

“I know we just met but I think it’s sort of a bad idea to have your first time on the back of a car.” He says.

Harry giggles. “When we danced earlier up until now, we’ve been so soft and . That itself is ridiculous so I won’t say no to anything you’ll offer.”

 

They end up in a hotel. The two can’t get enough of each other and as cliché as it sounds, they almost done it in an elevator.

It happened so fast. One moment the unknown guy was pushing Harry against the door and kissing his neck, second moment they were on the bed, stark naked.

“I don’t bottom.” The shorter guy says, more like suggests.

“I don’t top.” Harry tries, smiling goofily afterwards.

They really don’t look like intoxicated people right now.

Harry kisses the guy’s neck, down to his chest and stomach. “Doing good, baby”

Oh damn. Does Harry like endearments. Oh does he really.

Third moment, Harry was asked to lay on all fours. The guy reached for his wallet, pulling to silver sachets. One for lube, and another that has a condom. “This is gonna hurt but it’ll be good, I promise.”

He slicked up one finger and lubed up Harry’s hole. Harry moaned in pleasure, the cool finger electrifying the sensitive skin he has down there. He entered one finger in, pushing it in slowly, carefully. “You’re so tight it’s amazing.” It has gotten to the point where in three fingers are up his ass, curling in.

“Fuck me please, oh god.” Harry groaned.

“Already?” he responds, chuckling.

Harry moans a yes, then receives a kiss on his cheek.

The guy rolled on a condom on his length, and lubed it up. He positioned himself from behind, Harry felt the guy’s tip of his length on his entrance, slowly pushing in. He groaned magnificent curses out of his beautiful mouth. The guy kept pushing and pulling inside Harry’s hole, fucking it entirely.

_Oh yes oh yes oh yes._

“I’m gonna come. Fuck.” Harry murmurs.

“Me too, damn.”

Harry was on a heist when he came. He felt like he was floating on thin air, and he was sure he wasn’t in the right mind in that moment.

Harry felt a little weak after all that, and he fell asleep with the thought of him not being a virgin anymore. _Harry is NOT a virgin anymore._


End file.
